Micah
Overview Micah is like Biggy, usually not the main character, but a side character, but Micah is an occasional villain due to his Alcoholism and lust for power. He appears in some stories, and built Micah's Castle, hence the name. He's typically nice to his friends, but he mercilessly tortures and attempts killing his enemies. Early Life Micah was born to an unknown family in an unknown mountain region isolated from society. Not much happened (besides a bottle of white out being poured on his head) in his first 10 years of living. Later, Micah found Glitch Power by accessing an untapped trash can in the middle of the Grand Canyon. When he was fifteen, he enrolled in a Magic School, but inevitably failed due to "Reasons" Micah gained strange powers ranging from his clothes spontaneously catching on fire to him randomly dying and coming back to life. Marriage When Micah was 20, he married a woman named Moria after meeting in Sweden. They lived a pretty happy life together. They even had two children together. They were together for 5 years, until Moria's Ex-Lover, Damnumoria, a hair salon owner with some LUSCIOUS THICK LOCKS, sent a satellite into space to blast a laser at Moria. This works, killing Moria and ending their relationship. Alcoholism After losing his wife, Micah started drinking alcohol, and lots of it, He would drink bottle after bottle and never stop. This made him abusive towards his children and eventually made him put them into a foster home until they could be adopted. Memory Loss At the age of 30, Micah was still depressed over his wife's death. He got into a habit of excessively drinking alcohol. He had a dead end job that didn't require powers to run, so it weakened him for years and years. Micah was walking to the water fountain, pressed the button, and a trap door opened for him to fall into. He blacked out and awoke to find that he was in a Laboratory, strapped to a surgical table, with a helmet on. Moria's killer, Damnumoria, came from the shadows. He explained to Micah that he killed his wife, and wanted his powers to take over the world, and then flipped a switch and robbed Micah of his powers, and the memories of how to use them. Murder of Damnumoria Micah didn't remember anything after that point, He was released into the woods to fend for himself, He was only left with one power, Spontaneous Combustion of his clothes. He took off his hoodie as it burst into flames, and used it as a fire source for the night. His kids, now teenager and preteen, went looking for him, sneaking out of the foster home, as they had powers, too. Damnumoria was in a giant robot mech, copying Micah's powers and memories. Micah's children eventually found Micah, and gave him a scrapbook that they coincidentally had in their bag, and Micah then regained his memories. He didn't have any powers, and that's when Damnumoria jumps out, lasers blazing and trying to kill everyone in sight, Damnumoria had copied the Spontaneous Death ability, so he just died right then and there, releasing Micah's powers back into his body, Damnumoria was still alive, but he was just incapacitated due to a little bit of power still being in him. Micah blasted his face with a laser and then went back home, sufficiently avenging his wife. Alcoholism (Continued) After having to give up his kids, he spiraled into a deep depression, and a video game addiction. He eventually went to a rehabilitation center near where he lived, and talked about his problems. He eventually got out of his addiction and went to a bunch of theme parks to ride the rollercoasters. This eventually got him out of his depression and he started drinking alcohol a little less. Castle Building Micah built a castle, nuff said, He put prisoners in there but just look at the Campsite Years part of Biggy Present Day, and death :( Micah, in present day, is hanging out in Prangtig, running a pizza shop only selling black pizza because he uses black dye, and sometimes is so careless he burns it and calls it the spicy special. He usually mourns Biggy because he wasn't there for his death. He goes back in time a little, to talk to him a little. Biggy is shocked that Micah would do such a thing, and it could cause a paradox. Micah attacks Biggy, travelling back as far as the egyptian pyramids. Biggy shoves a Cadbury Egg down Micah's throat, leaving him powerless. Biggy then shoots him with a laser gun. Biggy carries Micah to an egyptian tomb. Little did he know, Micah possesses the entire pyramid, planning to possess anyone who enters. Biggy seals off the pyramid, and returns to his own time, ending Micah's life, and starting an entire new timeline. Other Personality The loss of his wife traumatized Micah, giving him Multiple Personality Disorder, giving him an extra personality, He calls himself Eclipsus, and is a scientist, kinda like Biggy, but he's communist, opposed to Biggy being Capitalist. He thrives in the cloning industry and says that he isn't just a personality of Micah's, he's the vengeful spirit of an actual man named Eclipsus who used to work at Bigsco. Eclipsus is way smarter than Micah, the sudden knowledge further proving that Eclipsus is a spirit. (see Eclipsus) Powers Spontaneous Death Teleportation Spilling Glitch everywhere Spontaneous Combustion Of Clothing Flight Speed Lasers Lightning Fingers Infinite Alcohol Jug Dimensional Hopping Time Travel Reality Manipulation Communism Weaknesses Micah seems to have a weakness to Cadbury brand Creme eggs. The eggs somehow drain his power when ingested. This makes him vulnerable, and easy to kill, him being killed many times because of it.